Hausen House Servants
The Hausen House Servants 'are three minor, nameless characters in the 07-Ghost manga series, who work for the twelfth head of the Hausen House, Xingfa Hausen. Following the Raggs War and the death of their master's son Xing-lu Hausen, their lady was overcome with grief and became a Wars. Under Xingfa's orders, they trapped her in the house and fed her on those who came to the house seeking to go to Seele. Once the Wars had been destroyed by Teito Klein, they thank him for freeing her and tell him to return "home" soon. Appearances Physical appearances The (presumably) oldest servant is the tallest of the three, being almost a full head taller than Seilan, putting him at an estimated 6 foot 6. He has a very muscular build and strong upperbody. His face is angular with a long, thin, pointy nose, thin lips and a blank left eye (no pupil or iris). His right eye is covered with a steampunk style monocle, and it is unknown if the eye is gone. He is completely bald, though has thin, fair-coloured eyebrows. The middle servant is estimated to be 5 foot 7,In Kapitel 33, when shown standing next to Seilan he is roughly a head smaller than him, and Seilan is 6 foot in height. with a plump build, though it's unknown if this is due to fat or muscle. His face is wide with a square jaw, a small nose with a broad nasal bridge, and large lips with a prominent cupids-bow and set in a deep frown. His eyes are very small and completely white. He is almost completely bald save for the tufts of light-coloured hair at his temples. The youngest servant is similar height to Teito, being around 5 foot and he has a slim build. His face is round, and he has a small nose and mouth, and large eyes that make him appear very young. His hair is light, cut short at the back with a long fringe that is parted in the middle. Like the other two servants, he has blank eyes. Clothing As butlers, they dress in the appropriate attire, consisting of white shirts, black, buttoned up jackets with no tails, black trousers and black shoes. They wear black ties with tie slides bearing the crest of the Barsburg cross.Seilan is seen wearing one in Kapitel 32. Personalities All three have displayed a loyal and friendly nature. Relationships 'Xingfa Hausen: They are loyal and obedient to Xingfa, behaving and speaking in a respectful manner towards him. They obey his orders without question,Kapitel 32: they feed Teito to the Wars on Xingfa's orders despite Teito being a young teen. and apologise profusely when they wrong him. At least two of them were adopted in their early childhood, and their loyalty to Xingfa could be gratitude for his kindness. Lady Hausen: 'They seem to respect her, calling her 'my lady' and 'our lady'. They also warned Seilan not to go against her wishes when she wanted to devour Teito. 'Seilan: In the past they appear to have had a very good relationship with Seilan- treating him as one of their own.Kapitel 31: In a flashback of Seilan's they were shown holding him and tousling his hair. However, their loyalty to their master meant they were at odds with Seilan when he wanted to rescue Teito, telling him (Seilan) not to interfere with Lady Hausen's meal, and they were quick to threaten him if he did.In kapitel 32, one of the servants says: "Do you want to die?" Abilities and Attributes None of them appear to possess any supernatural abilities and all three seem unable to use Zaiphon. They demonstrated average physical strength for men their size and age, as well as some assassination skills, though Teito was able to be undeceived by their tactics. History Their histories are largely unknown. They bear no resemblance to the Hausen Family and may be orphans like Seilan. The oldest two servants were already members of the House before Seilan's arrival.Kapitel 31: they are seen in Seilan's flashback welcoming him when Xinga adopts him. It is unknown when the youngest member was taken in. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Post Raggs War Following Raggs' defeat, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. At least one of the remaining servants was present at his death.In Kapitel 31 following Xing-lu's death as the residents of the house begin to panic, a tall, bald servant (in the left corner of the panel) can be seen running to his body. The death of Lady Hausen After Xing-lu's death Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, she became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Her husband, Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife. With the help of the servants and Seilan, he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. Appearances Manga Synopsis Hausen House The servants are first introduced when Teito Klein arrives at the Hausen House looking to receive the cursed ticket so he can travel to the Land of Seele. Seilan answers the door when Teito knocks but is initially dismissive of Teito and his goal (thinking it a joke) because of his young age. After closing the door on him, Seilan sends another servant, the tallest/strongest, to escort Teito off the premises. The servant picks Teito up and carries him but Teito knocks the man over and demands an audience. Seilan then relents and allows him entry into the God House. Upon Xingfa Hausen's wishes, he takes Teito deeper into the house. A poisoned meal When Xingfa Hausen invites Teito to dine with him, the servants poison his food. However, Teito notices and does not eat it all, and Xingfa admonishes his servants for engaging in such risky behaviour; as Teito's death will alarm the Bishop that came with him. The servants quickly apologise, and Xingfa tells them they must stop Teito getting to Seele.Kapitel 31 The trap in Xing-lu's room Seilan and the servants set another trap for Teito. They wait outside Xing-lu's room, where the Wars is being kept, and Seilan leads Teito to the room. However, while thinking of Xing-lu, Seilan suddenly has a change of heart. Remembering the trap, he demands Teito leave the room. Teito is at first confused, but the servants of the Hausen House let down the protective barrier surrounding the room- allowing the Wars to get out of its enclosure. Seilan attempts to save Teito by pushing him out of the way but is unable to stop the Wars from advancing on him (Teito). Seilan is dragged out of the way by the servants, as Teito is dragged towards the Wars by the porcelain dolls the lady is controlling. With Seilan now safe, the room is again sealed off to prevent the Wars from getting out, but Teito is trapped in the room with it. When Seilan tries to intervene, the servants accuse him of betraying Xingfa Hausen (who ordered them to kill Teito) and threaten him with death should he (Seilan) get involved. The barrier around the room begins to break and the Wars turns on the servants. Seilan gets into an argument with the tallest servant, grabbing him and slamming his head against the floor and demanding he do something to stop the Wars. The Wars gets out of the room and attacks the youngest servant, but Teito saves them and fights the lady. They all watch as Teito purifies their lady's soul. Once the battle is over, the servants make way for Xingfa who explains his actions to Teito. The room is suddenly filled with a bright light, and the Ghost Fest appears before Teito, asking him if he will accept the Cursed Ticket. Aftermath Once the light fades, Teito Klein tells the residents of the house that his father was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, which shocks them, as it is general knowledge that the King of Raggs did not have a child. The servants, and Seilan lead Teito to the door where they are suddenly confronted with the Imperial Guard. Seilan demands they let Teito escape, on the orders of the head of the Hausen House, but they ignore him and prepare to arrest Teito. They are stopped by Frau- who suddenly bursts into the room and beats them into submission. As Teito is carried away by Frau, the servants and Seilan bow their heads to Teito, and tell him to "come home soon". Trivia *When first introduced, there is an error with the covered eye on the tallest servant. During his first appearance when apprehending Teito Manga Synopsis section for image his left eye is covered. Every appearance after that, his right eye is covered. Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Alive Category:Human